A handcart type infant wagon has been rapidly popularized through word of mouth between parents of young children, and the importance of an infant wagon as an infant transport means has gradually increased because the infant wagon has a larger storage space than a baby carriage and is configured such that a caregiver can go out alone with two or three infants in the infant wagon. With the increased demand for infant wagons, various kinds of infant wagons have come onto the market.
In a conventional infant wagon, however, the axial distance between front wheels and rear wheels thereof, which support the infant wagon, is very long, and thus a large space is needed to change the direction of the infant wagon. In addition, since the axial distance is so long, it is not easy to change the direction of the infant wagon, whereby the arms of a caregiver may be overworked. Furthermore, since the foot of the caregiver, which steps forwards when the caregiver walks, collides with a rear frame of the infant wagon when the infant wagon is pushed from the rear thereof to move the infant wagon, the caregiver may not be able to continuously walk comfortably, and the fatigue of the caregiver may be increased.
Moreover, it is not easy to separate the wheels from the infant wagon when the infant wagon is not being used. Consequently, it is inconvenient to carry and store the infant wagon. Further, the structure of a brake is complicated, whereby production costs are increased. As a result, the purchase price of a product is increased, and therefore the burden on the consumer is heavier. What is more, when the wheels become worn or damaged, a large number of parts constituting the infant wagon must be replaced, and expenses for maintenance and repair are increased.